


Dear Diary

by ginar369



Series: The Letters Series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginar369/pseuds/ginar369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to my story Letters to a Friend and how those events are seen through Dawn’s eyes in her diary. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary, 

Oh wow! Tonight was wiggy! Spike stopped by crying because Dru dumped him. She was cheating on him with a Chaos Demon. I have to sneak into Giles books to look that up it sounds gross from what Spike said. I mean slime and antlers? She’s crazy, okay I mean I know she really is crazy, but Spike is such a hottie! Why would someone want slime and antlers over Spike? He and mom talked for a while and then Angel came over screaming and yelling going nuts because Spike was in the house. I don’t know what his problem is, Spike wasn’t doing anything wrong. Buffy came in and then everyone was yelling. It was wild! Nobody saw me; I snuck down when I heard Spike talking to mom. Mom really yelled at Angel, serves him right! Calling Buffy stupid! I never liked him, he is such a jerk! I wish Buffy would date Spike instead; he is sooo much cooler than Angel. 

 

* 

 

Dear Diary, 

Mom is pen-pals with Spike! I saw one of his letters on the table and asked mom about it. She said they had been writing since he stopped by a few months ago. I thought it would be neat to have a vampire pen-pal so I snuck a note into the envelope before mom sealed up her letter. A few days later he wrote me back! He is sooo cool! I remember the first time I saw him was at that Back to School night when mom whacked him with an axe. He saw me and did that little head tilt he does and gave me a little smile and walked right by me! Then mom pulled me into a room with the rest of the adults and I didn’t see anything else. Then a few months later he came to the house to talk to Buffy. They were both so serious, it was scary. Mom flipped out when she found out Buffy was the slayer, I already knew. See I caught her when we still lived in LA and she told me everything. She made me promise not to say anything, even after they put her in that place, telling her she was crazy. But I knew the truth, but nobody listens to me I’m just a kid. 

 

* 

 

Dear Diary, 

Buffy blew up the high school! On purpose this time! The mayor was trying to turn into some kind of giant snake. Why anyone would want to be a giant snake is beyond me. Who would want to be all slimy and crawling on the ground? Buffy told me that Principal Snyder gotten eaten. I never did like that little troll. I overheard Buffy telling mom that Angel left town, she didn’t seem too sad about it. But then they haven’t spent a lot of time together since Spike was here. Buffy said that Angel called their relationship a freak show. I am so glad that jerk moved away, Buffy was always sad around him. 

 

* 

 

Dear Diary, 

Clem came by the gallery today, I was there with mom. He is so sweet! He brought mom a letter from Spike, they were talking forever! I asked him to give a letter to Spike from me and Clem said he would make sure Spike got it. 

 

* 

 

Dear Diary, 

Ugh, summer is boring. I almost wish school would start up again. The only good thing about this summer was writing to Spike. I get a letter at least once a week! Buffy doesn’t know that me and mom are writing to him. She’d probably wig big time. 

 

* 

 

Dear Diary, 

Buffy moved into the dorms this week. The house is kind of quiet without her here, but I’ll never tell her that! I heard her and Willow talking the other day (I have to eavesdrop to learn anything!) I think they said Buffy’s roommate was a demon but now Buffy and Willow are sharing a room. Plus something happened at the Halloween party they went to, I heard Buffy tell mom something about a tiny demon. No one tells me anything. 

 

* 

 

Dear Diary, 

Spike is back! He stopped by mom’s gallery to talk to her. He gave me a hug and called me his bit when he saw me. He said he would take me out for ice cream tomorrow! Me and mom are going to help him look for a house because he wants to stay in Sunnydale. 

 

* 

 

Dear Diary, 

I got a lecture today from mom about drinking. It’s all Buffy’s fault, just because she did something stupid. She went out and drank magic beer and turned all cave Buffy! Willow and Oz broke up, there was this skanky she wolf that was hitting on Oz and I think they slept together. 

 

* 

 

Dear Diary, 

I hate Spike! He lied to me, he never came back to take me out for ice cream. It’s been days and he hasn’t shown up. Mom says not to be mad something probably came up. Why can’t grown ups keep their promises? 

 

* 

 

Dear Diary, 

Mom is really upset. She was talking to Buffy downstairs about Spike. He is missing! Nobody tells me anything they treat me like a little kid! Mom made Buffy call the gang over to help find Spike. I hope he is okay. I was so mad at him and it might not be his fault. I’m a bad friend. 

 

* 

 

Dear Diary, 

OMG! Buffy found Spike and brought him home, he is so beat up! Buffy was going to put him in the basement but I said he could use my room. They wouldn’t let me help patch him up though. Buffy and mom said I was too young, it’s not fair Spike is my friend too! Those stupid soldiers really hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

* 

Dear Diary,

It is so cool having Spike stay here. He’s been helping me with my homework when I get home and we watch TV together. It’s like having a big brother in the house. Buffy came by today and man was she mean to him. I mean he was just sitting there waiting to help me with my homework and she totally went off on him! What is wrong with her? Clem stopped by after Buffy left and the three of us played cards for a while. Clem said he had a kitten he wanted to give me but mom won’t let me have any pets. But Spike said I could keep it at his house when he moves out. Willow came to the house to talk to Spike, she’s still really upset about Oz leaving. I guess Willow figured Spike would understand because he knows what that’s like. Dru cheated on him and that’s why he came to Sunnydale the last time. They talked for a while and I think she felt better when she left.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Mom was out of town for Thanksgiving so I had to spend it with Buffy and the gang at Giles house. Spike came with us even though he wasn’t healed all the way yet. I told Buffy I wasn’t going without him. What kind of friend would I be if I left him alone on Thanksgiving? Okay yeah I know he’s a vampire but still. I’m so glad he came! We had Native American Vengeance Spirits attack us! Xander got really sick with all these weird diseases. They were shooting arrows through Giles’ windows! Spike pulled me down on the floor and covered me with his body. He got shot by three arrows! They missed his heart though. When Buffy stabbed the leader he turned into a bear. Spike yelled at her to undo it. I’m the only one who knows that he is afraid of bears, but I won’t tell anyone, they’d laugh at him. Buffy was so pissed after. Angel was in town but he didn’t want her to see him. He made everyone lie to Buffy about him being in town. He thinks he is god’s gift, that jerk! He treats me like such a kid, he always pats me on the head and calls me Dawnie. JERK!

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Buffy was going to go to LA and yell at him for him sneaking around on Thanksgiving. But I convinced her to just call him. I mean why take a bus all the way there just to yell at him? So she finally listened to me and called him and man did she yell at him. It was great! Me and Spike were listening from the other room and we were laughing. I think Spike likes my sister. I just hope he doesn’t treat me like Angel does now that he likes Buffy.

 

* 

Dear Diary,

I don’t know if I should laugh or be scared! Willow went a little nuts today. I guess she still really misses Oz and she tried to do a spell so she wouldn’t feel so bad. She made Giles blind! Really blind, like he couldn’t see anything! She called Xander a demon magnet and all the demons in town were following him around trying to kiss him! Anya was really mad about that.

But the best was her saying that Buffy and Spike should get married. She said all Buffy talks about is Spike so she should just marry him. They were so cute it was gross! All kissy face and picking out the song for their wedding. They dragged me over to Giles house to ask him to give Buffy away at the wedding. That’s when we found out Giles was blind. Xander and Anya ran in screaming about the demons. Anya kept saying that no one could have orgasms with Xander but her. That was really gross, I’d rather watch Buffy and Spike kiss than hear that! Buffy freaked when the spell was over, she said some pretty mean things. I think she hurt Spike’s feelings cause he looked kind of sad.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

I was so scared! We woke up this morning and none of us could talk! Buffy stopped over and we found out it was the whole town! She had this board thing hanging from her neck and she asked Spike to keep me and mom safe while she figured out what was going on. But tonight was the scariest. We all went to bed and this crashing noise woke me and mom up. Spike had dragged himself downstairs, he was still healing from the arrows at Thanksgiving, and scared off some ugly looking demons. I think they were trying to get in the house. I am so glad he was here.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Spike is all healed up from what those soldiers and the arrows did to him. I’m kinda sad about it. Now that he is better and he found that treasure he is moving out. But he said I could help him and mom look for his new place. And even help him decorate! Plus he said the kitten Clem gave me can stay here but I have to come over every day to take care of it. I was worried once he moved out he wouldn’t want to spend time with me anymore. But Spike said that was silly cause we’re friends.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Why do some demons want to open the hellmouth? I mean it makes no sense. These dumb demons tried to open it a few days ago and Spike went to help the gang stop them. Then a friend of Giles’ came by and turned him into a demon! I was at home when someone knocked on the door, when I answered it I was scared for a minute but it was weird. There was a demon standing there but it didn’t try to attack me even though he was real scary looking. I couldn’t understand him so I called Spike on the phone and he came over. He knew who it was right away. Buffy came over and they got Giles switched back.


	3. Chapter 3

*

 

Dear Diary,

Spike’s house is so cool! He talked to mom and told her I could go to his house everyday after school. I named the kitten Clem gave me Buttons, She has this little black dot of fur on her nose. We hang out and listen to music and watch TV and he still helps me with my homework. I’m glad mom said it was okay, I hate being home by myself after school. Plus sometimes the gang comes to Spike’s house to talk about the slaying stuff and I get to listen in! I hate being left out, I could totally help but Buffy won’t let me.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Spike is in love with Buffy! I’m okay with it I guess. I mean I really like him but he is more like a big brother to me now. Plus I can see the looks that Buffy gives Spike when no one is looking. I think she likes him too. I mean it would totally suck to have a super strong boyfriend and need him to save you all the time. Buffy and Spike are both strong and patrol together all the time, like a superhero duo!

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Spike is going to ask Buffy out on a date! Yes! I just know they are perfect for each other. It’s really funny though, Spike wanted to know if I could teach him how to ice skate for their date. So me and him went last night and he kept falling down. I didn’t mean to laugh, really I didn’t! I told him I was sorry for laughing at him, he said it was okay and he started laughing too. It took a while but he got it. Spike took me out for ice cream after as a thank you. There’s this girl at school named Janice, she came over and started talking to me today in school. She saw me and Spike at the ice cream shop and she wanted to know who he was. I played it so cool! I think she wants to be friends because of Spike, but he would never look at her like that. She seems nice though, we’re going to the mall tomorrow.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Faith, the other Slayer, woke up from her coma. She came to the house and tried to pretend to be Buffy. Mom totally bought it but I didn’t. When she wasn’t looking I ran out and got Spike. He came to the house and she started chasing him and trying to stake him and that’s when mom knew it wasn’t Buffy. We found out later that the mayor who wanted to be a snake had left her some doo-hickey that let her switch bodies. Faith ran off as soon as she switched back into her own body. Oh, I almost forgot! Willow has a new friend her name is Tara and she’s a witch too. Spike said he thinks they are more than just friends.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Ugh, geeks. Some kid Buffy went to high school with did this dumb spell that made him into some perfect superstar. Too bad he made a demon that started killing people at the same time. The gang stopped him.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Willow is dating Tara! I like her she is sweet and kinda shy. But really nice. Oz came back but Willow told him it was over and that she loved Tara. I feel kind of bad for Oz but I really like Tara.

 

* 

Dear Diary,

I have never seen Spike so mad! Dracula came to town! He tried to get Buffy to be one of his wives and Spike went ballistic! Xander said Spike ripped Drac’s head right off his body when he tried to bite Buffy.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Okay this is weird even for a town on a hellmouth. Xander got split in two! Some demon tried to kill Buffy by splitting her slayer from her. I don’t get it but Xander got hit by the magic and there were two of him! Anya didn’t want to change him back. And can I just say ewww! Young impressionable mind here people! But I guess she can’t help it. She hasn’t been human in like a gazillion years.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

It must be a curse of living on the hellmouth. It seems like every time something good happens something comes along and takes it away. Buffy and Spike are happy, they’ve been dating for almost a year now and it seems to be going good. Xander and Anya are living together and Anya is running the Magic Box that Giles bought. Willow and Tara are living together in the dorms. See every thing is going good. But my mom is sick. She passed out at work. Spike found her, he stops by her work a few times a week to talk about art and poetry and that silly soap opera they both love. He found her on the floor and called an ambulance. By time we got to the hospital he was a nervous wreck. He blames himself cause he was late getting there. But that’s just silly to me. He got her help and that makes me love him even more. Not in an icky way. Okay I admit I had a little crush on him a few years ago, but I’m over that.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Mom came home from the hospital today. She has to go in for more tests in a few days. I’m really scared but Spike said she would be fine. He told me he would take care of me and mom.

Buffy wanted to try magic to fix mom. But it didn’t work, but Buffy looked at me weird during the spell. Did I have food in my teeth?


	4. Chapter 4

*

 

Dear Diary,

I hate Tara’s family.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

I’m not real! Some crazy lady came to the house. She said Buffy had her key, she was threatening mom and me when Buffy and Spike came running in. She is really strong and Buffy and Spike got beat up but she left. Buffy and Spike went upstairs after that and when they came down Buffy sat us down and told me and mom that I’m the key that lady was looking for. Some stupid monks made me and gave me to Buffy to protect. Buffy and Spike said I’m real and they still love me so did mom. But I’m not so sure. I went outside to think and Spike came out and sat down next to me. I told him I was worried I was evil. I mean that lady was evil and she said the key was evil. Spike told me it doesn’t matter if I was evil. What matters is what I do now. I guess he would know. He used to be evil and now he helps us out. So maybe it doesn’t matter how I got here or what I used to be.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Mommy is really sick! She has a brain tumor! She can’t die, I need her. Spike was there when they told us. I saw Spike crying later but I didn’t let him know I saw. He is trying to be strong for us but I know how much he loves mom. We brought her home but she has to go back in for surgery tomorrow. Some demon attacked while Buffy and Spike were helping mom into bed. Spike gave me a weapon and told me to stand by mom while him and Buffy went after the demon. Buffy was kinda mad at him for it but he calmed her down.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Mom had her surgery. The doctors say she will be fine but Spike wanted to make sure. He took her to a healer a few days after her surgery. It took forever for the lady to finish. When she came out of the room she had mom in she said everything would be fine now. Spike and Buffy went to talk to her in another room I tried to listen in but I couldn’t hear everything. When they came out Buffy was wiping tears off her face but she wouldn’t tell me what she said. Buffy treats me like such a baby! I asked Spike about it later, he said the healer found a complication from the surgery but she fixed it. He’s going to bring mom back to her again in a few months just to make sure. I know Buffy didn’t want me to know but I knew I could ask Spike. He wouldn’t lie to me; he never treats me like a little kid.

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

That crazy lady is a Hell-God! Her name is Glory and she wants to use me to go back to her dimension, but if she does really bad things will happen. Spike said she is working with some guy named Ben at the hospital but it doesn’t make sense. But I believe him; Spike never lied to me before. The Watcher Council showed up, that’s how we found out about Glory. They wanted Buffy to tell them where the key was so they could destroy it. Remind me to never ever do anything to get Buffy that mad at me she’s scary when she’s mad! Spike was just as mad! I thought he was going to kill someone! Okay yeah that stupid chip would stop him but I don’t think he would have cared about the pain. I have to be the only girl in the world with a vampire bodyguard. How cool is that?!

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Spike gave everyone charms to wear. I thought it was funny to see Xander and Giles wearing a necklace until we ran into Ben one day. Ben is Glory! We barely got away from him or is it her? Ugh, confusing! That was what Spike was trying to tell us. Spike knew but only demons could tell so Spike had the charms made, it blocked the magic Glory used. Spike and Giles have been talking for days trying to figure out what to do. Glory grabbed Spike a few days ago and really beat him up. She wanted to know who the key was but he didn’t tell. Giles and Xander thought he might have but not me. Mom and Buffy knew he wouldn’t either. They finally convinced Giles to give Spike that ring he found last year so he can’t get hurt. Stupid Giles, Spike should have had it all along!

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

We’re in LA. We ran from Glory and these human knights that were trying to get us. We slipped out in the middle of the night. Spike planned it; he knocked on our door and told us to get in the van. Everyone was inside the van already; we took off and wound up in LA at Angel’s hotel. Giles says we only have to stay a few more days and then Glory can’t use me anymore. Angel wasn’t here when we got here but man was he mad when he got back! I guess nobody told him Buffy was dating Spike and he walked in on them kissing! There was big fight in the lobby and Spike totally kicked his butt!

 

*

 

Dear Diary,

Giles says it’s safe to go back home now. He was reading the paper and there was a story about that Ben guy. They found him dead in an alley in Sunnydale two days ago, with his neck broken. I think Giles might have thought Spike did it, but Spike never left my side the whole time we were here. He even slept in my room on the floor! And mom and Buffy stayed in the room too! The article said the police don’t have any leads but I’m pretty sure I know who did it. Maybe he isn’t such a jerk after all.


End file.
